blocklandworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ragref
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have BlocklandWorld Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Question. I was wondeting if I could have moderator priviliges so I can help keep down on the spam. You can see my contributions to the other wiki here. Thank you for the consideration. Firecycle 15:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you did a good job on the old wiki. I guess you can help out here. Ragref 18:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I changed the formatting I made the links readable against the grey body and changed the BG image. I hope you like it. Firecycle 12:34, April 26, 2012 (UTC) About the links... I think the blue is too dark to read easily. With your permission, I would like to change it back. Firecycle 16:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Depends on your brightness, how about a more easy to read blue? Ragref 16:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: The links... This blue works. I think the other one was made for a white body background. This also matches the blue in the skylands pic. RE:Forum Topic Wait, why were you banned? Yeah, I'll put something togetherFirecycle 16:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "Suggested Pages" I'm going to create a page with a list of pages we need. Is that okay? Firecycle 17:09, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I would also like to propose a new rule to stop players from creating articles about themselves. Firecycle 17:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I beleive that this rule would eliminate a lot of bias and vandalism. One of the issues with the old wiki before Lord Tony appeared was that players were creating articles about how cool they were. Firecycle 17:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) (If I planned on changing the rules, I would have just done it) I finished the Suggested Pages. Feel free to add stuff. Firecycle 17:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't have steam. Firecycle 18:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I can't right now, sorry :c Firecycle 19:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove the indented quotation? Firecycle 19:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I added an indent to the quote from the Shadows and Shaders post and you rolled it back. Firecycle 19:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I am removing the players I posted it on the forums as you asked. The general consenus of all who commented seemed to be that players who are not developers should not have their own pages. I know you want to keep that feature, I reccomend starting a Blockland Users Wiki, and I will gladly link to it as a sister site. If you want, I will even make it myself. I am sorry for any inconvence this caused you. Firecycle 22:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you removed the user section of the Suggestions page. You're doing okay then? Firecycle 23:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Would you like me to create the Blockhead wiki? Firecycle 00:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I saw that after I messaged you : / imma take a look Firecycle 00:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. ComatoseBL 01:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) This is my new account. Hello guys, I'm here to say that this is my new account since my normal one got banned. Please contact me on this account now. Ragref2 04:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC)